Ed and the Mysterious World of iCarly
by An Unknown girl from Johto
Summary: Adopt-a-fic: iCarly meets FMA. This long awaited fic has finally come out of it's hiding place. Ed, Al, and Roy get stuck in the other side of the gate...in the future? Hilarity ensues as they try to get back to Amestris. T for Ed and Sam's mouths.
1. The beginning of a Nightmare

**A/N: I have adopted this fic from Kasuki101, because she knew she would not be able to finish it, and because I had proposed the idea of me adopting her fic. No worries, I will be able to work this into my schedule, and the longest time you might have to wait for a chapter would be three months. Considering the length of each chapter Kasuki has made so far, this will most likely be updated at around once a month. The original text-besides some fixing of errors and grammar problems-is below for chapter one. Thank you for your patience. Little note: There is cussing as bad as Sh**, so if you do not like cussing, turn away. **

A/N: Hi, this is Amaya-san! Welcome to my first story! I did this when I was bored, so don't blame me if this is crappy. Please review and tell me if I should put up another chapter, and I need to know if it's worth it. On with the show!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

We start at Fma's Chibi Powerhouse…

"Al, hurry up already! We're going to be late!" Ed yelled at his little brother.

"Okay, brother!" Al yelled back, running faster. The two brothers were headed to Central HQ for Ed's yearly assessment, and were to report to Colonel Roy Mustang's office immediately. Ed ran as fast as he could, while bumping into Havoc at the entrance, which Al apologized for.

Ed slammed the door open and walked into the office to see Colonel Mustang doing some paperwork, twitching as he signed the bottom of the page. "When's my assessment Colonel Bastard?" Ed said, sitting down on the couch.

"Brother! Be nice! Sorry Colonel." Al lectured.

"At least one of the Elric's can be nice…" Roy muttered. "Oh, and this year, we have a very special test for you."

Ed smirked. "And what would that be?"

"This year, you will have to-" The ground shook. 'Earthquake', Ed thought. But it was worse than that, of course. A huge transmutation circle appeared on the carpeted floor of the Colonel's office.

"Okay, what's the big idea? And… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Ed yelled. A portal appeared on the center of the circle. 'Shit, what now?' he thought. The portal expanded, sucking in everything around it, including Roy, Ed, and Al. And at the thought of that, everything in their world went black.

* * *

><p>"SAM! Hurry up already! We need to rehearse the show!" Freddie yelled at his worst nightmare. (Hahahahahahahaha… worst nightmare indeed…)<p>

"Lemme finish this sandwich! I need food to survive!" Sam, who was eating a huge ham sandwich ravenously, yelled back.

"Sam, you can eat it later, let's go!" Carly said.

"Agghhh… fine." She rolled her eyes as she put the sandwich down and headed upstairs with Carly and Freddie.

~*30 minutes later*~

Freddie turned on the camera as Carly and Sam did a couple of stretches.

"Okay guys, we're live in, 5… 4… 3… 2…" Freddie said, giving them a thumb up when they were live.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" Carly said.

"And I'm Carly!" said Sam.

"And this is iCar-"

CRASH!

~*To Be Continued*~

A/N: Please review and tell me how you like it so far, and if I should continue. Also, feel free to give me any ideas I can use now or in the future. But please, absolutely No flames.

Thanks for reading!

**A/N: As you probably haven't noticed, there was some grammar mistakes that were fixed. Something you might have noticed: In Kasuki's original text, it would say "Fma POV" and "iCarly POV" when it was a third person point of view, not the shows' point of view. Thank you very much.**


	2. Lots of Confusion

**A/N: Okay, second chapter. Original text with some minor changes.**

A/N: Hello again readers! A special thank you to The Silverhand Alchemist, who was the first to review the first chapter, and a short time after I posted it, too! Thank you so much! Again, please feel free to give me any ideas of what should happen and what should not, because after this chapter, I will have a major writer's block. No flames please! On with it!

**Previously:** **"This year, you will have to-" The ground shook. 'Earthquake', Ed thought. But it was worse than that, of course. A huge transmutation circle appeared on the carpeted floor of the Colonel's office.**

**"Okay, what's the big idea? And… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Ed yelled. A portal appeared on the center of the circle. 'Shit, what now?' he thought. The portal expanded, sucking in everything around it, including Roy, Ed, and Al. And at the thought of that, everything in their world went black.**

**"Okay guys, we're live in, 5… 4… 3… 2…" Freddie said, giving them a thumb up when they were live.**

**"Hi, I'm Sam!" Carly said.**

**"And I'm Carly!" said Sam.**

**"And this is iCar-"**

**CRASH!**

CRASH!

"What was that?" Carly whispered to Sam.

"Don't look at me! It's not like a put a pipe bomb back there!" Sam hissed back.

"Owwww… what the hell…" a voice came from behind the studio. "Hey Al, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine brother." Another voice, who was probably a guy named Al, replied.

"Where in the world are we?" a deeper voice asked.

"Well how the hell do I know, considering that transmutation circle sucked us in, and was in YOUR office!" the first voice yelled to the third.

"You know what; this isn't the time to be arguing right now! Let's just see if we can find out where we are and get someone to get us back to HQ, alright?" the third voice offered.

"Gaahh… fine. But you're the one who is going to pay for any expenses we need to make." The first said.

"Deal."

Carly, Sam and Freddie were very confused as these mysterious people were somehow backstage and chatting as if nothing was happening around them. Carly started to panic. "Okay, were going to have to cut this episode short, so-"

"Hey, who was that?" the first voice asked, still behind the studio. Carly paused for a moment, then continued, "…see you next time on iCarly, heh, heh." she said, laughing nervously at the end. She motioned for Freddie to turn off the camera, which he did at once.

"Hey! Who are you people?" Carly yelled to know one in particular.

"See, there it is again. Who is this?" the first voice came closer, which happened to be a boy around their age, with long golden hair tied into a braid. He wore a tight pair of black pants, with a matching shirt, wore a red coat on top of it all that had a weird symbol on the back, which almost covered his gloved hands.

"FullMetal, what's going on?" a young man came into view, probably in his twenties. He wore a blue military uniform, with a bunch of badges on it. He also wore a pair of white gloves, but unlike the boy's, he had strange symbols sewn into them.

"Brother? Who are you talking to?" the third person to come out was the strangest of all. He was wearing a seven-foot-tall suit of armor, and had the voice of a child.

"What's with the armor, dude?" Sam said. Carly smacked her on the arm. "Ow!"

"Sam! That's not very nice! He must have some reason for wearing it!" Carly said.

'Who are you people?" Freddie asked.

"Edward Elric." The boy said.

"Alphonse Elric, please to meet you." The armor dude said.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, pleased to make your acquaintance." The man said, smiling. Carly blushed, but hardly anyone noticed, except for Freddie of course, who glared at him.

"Where did you guys come from, and why are you in our studio?" Freddie said, still glaring at Colonel Mustang.

"Before we answer that question, we need you ask YOU a question." The Colonel said, smirking at him. "We need to know the exact date, time and place we are at currently."

"You're in Seattle, it's March 25, 2010, and it's about seven o'clock." Carly answered. Edward and the Colonel's eyes widened.

"WHAT! What the hell are you talking about! That can't be possible! Unless…. Oh shit." Edward thought for a moment before he spoke again to the Colonel.

"You idiot! That freaking transmutation circle sent us to THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DAMN GATE!" he yelled.

"I told you, I DIDN'T ACTIVATE THAT CIRCLE, NOR DID I DRAW IT ON THE OFFICE FLOOR! AND HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! If I knew this WAS going to happen, wouldn't we still be back at HQ right now?" Roy hissed at him, really pissed off. They continued to rant, while more confusion rose between the iCarly gang, who had absolutely NO idea what was going on.

"You guys!" she yelled. "Can we PLEASE be civil here? Now, can you tell us how you got here and where you guys are from?" They thought for a second.

"We can't really explain it right now, since we're kind of trying to gather up what just happened to us, so we'll tell you when we figure it out, alright?" Edward said. They nodded. "And until then, we need a place to stay, so do you know where we can get an apartment for cheap?" he asked.

"Why don't you guys stay here?" Carly offered. "You guys are apparently not from here, and you can maybe find out how to get back to wherever."

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as that, but we will accept your offer." Roy said, bowing a little.

"Alright then, you guys can stay in the guest rooms for now." Carly said, motioning them to the door.

"Okay, thank you for your kindness. But we can't really thank you without knowing your names." Alphonse said.

"Oh, my name is Carly Shay, this is Sam Puckett, and that's Freddie Benson." She said, pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Once again, it's nice to meet you Ms. Shay." Alphonse said.

"Oh, thanks, and just call me Carly!" she said, blushing once again, while Freddie glared at Alphonse.

~*TO BE CONTINUED*~

A/N: Thanks once again to my first review and many more reviewers to come! Please feel free to give me any ideas on what I should do next, 'cause I got nothing…. -_-' PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!

**A/N: Is that good enough for you? I hope so. The author obviously had NO IDEA where she was going with this (no offense Kasuki, you stated it yourself anyways), but that can be remedied. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	3. A Strange Morning

**A/N: Third chapter, ori-actually, you should already know what I was about to say. Well, enjoy!**

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews! I hope I get more soon! And PLEASE give me some ideas; I'm having MAJOR writer's block. This is just a filler chapter I guess, to just let you know what happened the next day, and how freaked out the FMA people are. Oh! I forgot, I am also thinking about making an Avatar: The Last Airbender/ FMA crossover, so if you guys came give me any ideas on that, and then I'll try to include them in the story. Enjoy!

**Previously: **

**"What was that?" Carly whispered to Sam.**

**"Don't look at me! It's not like a put a pipe bomb back there!" Sam hissed back.**

**"Owwww… what the hell…" a voice came from behind the studio.**

"**Who are you people?" Freddie asked.**

**"Edward Elric." The boy said.**

**"Alphonse Elric, please to meet you." The armor dude said.**

**"Colonel Roy Mustang, pleased to make your acquaintance." The man said, smiling. Carly blushed, but hardly anyone noticed, except for Freddie of course, who glared at him.**

**"Where did you guys come from, and why are you in our studio?" Freddie said, still glaring at Colonel Mustang.**

**"Before we answer that question, we need you ask YOU a question." The Colonel said, smirking at him. "We need to know the exact date, time and place we are at currently."**

**"You're in Seattle, it's March 25, 2010, and it's about seven o'clock."**

Edward's POV

"This is not possible, how are we in the FUTURE AND ON THE OTHER SIDE…" I said, while I was fiddling with my pencil. After that whole awkward scene with Carly and her friends, she decided to give us one of their guest rooms in the apartment. After a couple of minutes of settling in, I decided to take notes on the theories I had so far on how we got to…Seattle was it?

It feels like we're not supposed to be here, and have absolutely nothing to do with it. (You have NO idea Ed…) Anyway, I closed my small notepad I always keep in my coat pocket, and left it on the desk next to the bed. I turned around to see Al "sleeping" in his bed, and the Colonel Bastard checking himself out with a pocket mirror. I looked at the clock; it was exactly 11:30 in the night.

I sighed, and decided to go to sleep. I took of my clothes, wore the pajamas Carly had leant me, covered myself with a blanket, and fell asleep almost instantly.

~*THE NEXT MORNING*~

"Fullmetal…wake up. Fullmetal? FULLMETAL! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" a voice yelled, which caused me to wake up. It was the Colonel, looming above me.

"What! Can't a guy get any peaceful sleep around here without anyone disturbing him?" I shot upright out of bed and punched him with my RIGHT hand. What? He deserved it.

"It's time to wake up, it's almost 8:00 AM!" he yelled at me.

"What's your point? It's not like you're going to be late for work or something, bastard!" I yelled back, seriously pissed.

"Brother, Colonel! Please calm down, you might wake them up!" Al said, referring to Carly and the others.

"All right Alphonse." Roy said, going into the bathroom to change. "I'll be out in a minute."

Heh…like I freaking care…

I went toward the desk were I had kept my clothes, and started to change. I was about to take my shirt off when I heard a knock on the door, and heard it open. It was Carly, who had her mouth open to say something, but then saw I was changing. She blushed, and I blinked with confusion.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were changing, sorry!" She loudly shut the door.

"Huh?" I said, still confused. What had just happened?

"Brother, I think she's a little embarrassed about seeing you HALF-naked." Al giggled, answering my unasked question. I blushed a little. Well, it wasn't my fault, oh well…

~*FIVE MINUTES LATER*~

I finished changing, and went down the stairs with the Colonel and Al. I saw Carly and another person, about maybe in his early 20's, who was fiddling with something.

"Who's that?" the man and I said at the same time. Confusion rose between everyone in the room, except for Carly.

"Um…Spencer, this is Edward, his brother, and Colonel Roy Mustang. Guys, this is my brother, Spencer." Carly said.

"Uh okay…and WHY are they in our apartment?" Spencer asked, using a stern voice.

"Um… well, because they kind of appeared out of nowhere and needed a place to stay, so I offered to let them stay here until further notice, I guess…" Carly explained, getting a confused expression from Spencer.

"All right, as long as they don't cause any trouble!" Spencer smiled at us.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Spencer!" Al said, bowing a little.

Spencer straightened himself out, trying to look sophisticated. "Yes, that's me. MR. SPENCER."

Carly sweat dropped. "Just call him Spencer, he's just never been addressed as a mister, and probably won't ever be." We all laughed, except for Spencer, who went back to fiddling with a… paper clip? Ah… never mind that.

"Oh, Carly! It's almost time for school! Hurry up and get changed!" Spencer told her. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Hey, do you want to come too?" she asked me.

"But don't you have to register into school? And I already know everything I need to, you don't have to take me with you." I said.

"It's all right! We can just tell the principle and he'll take care of it everything!" she said, rushing up to her room. "Be ready in five minutes!"

"Wait! I don't need to-" Ahhh…forget it…

The Colonel laughed. "This is great! You can socialize with kids your own age now!"

"The Colonel's right, brother! Tell me all about school when you get back, okay brother!" Al said happily, acting like the OLDER brother…sheesh, I hate when he does that!

"Yeah, yeah Al…" I said, glumly.

"Okay, let's go." Carly said, coming down the stairs, and pulling on her jacket. We said our good byes and I followed her out the door.

A/N: Please Review! And NO FLAMES, they burn…Ha-ha.

**A/N: Well, done with chapter three already! Look for chapter four!**


	4. School and Other Stuff

**A/N: I couldn't get this out sooner because of problems with logging in to FanFiction . net. I'm so sorry. This is the last chapter from the original author-don't worry though, it's not the end of it! Anyways, carry on!**

Kasu-chan: Umm… heh heh, hello readers *shyly waves*

Everyone but me: *twitching*

Ed: WTF YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR MONTHS!

Sam: YOUR JUST GOING TO LET YOUR REVIEWERS THINK YOUR DEAD OR SOMETHING!

Kasu-chan: I can explain! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated it's just that I COMPLETELY forgot about this fic I didn't even remember I posted it and I was kinda busy reading other fanfiction and stuff like that…

Ed: BUT STILL!

Kasu-chan: AND I was going to say when I was gonna update my internet was down for like 2 weeks and my laptop was acting all stupid so I couldn't! I tried to at the library but the librarian was all: COMPUTER FOR HOMEWORK ONLY! And I said: IT IS HOMEWORK DO YOU REALISE HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE!

Ed and Sam: OKAY OKAY SHEESH HELGA CALM DOWN!

Kasu-chan: *twitch* I'm not a freakin Helga… *gets a giant rifle out of nowhere*

Carly: You GUYS! Stop wasting so much time and let's just get to the dang fic shall we?

Kasu-chan: *in a dangerously low voice* I'll get you two for that later…

Both: *shiver*

Kasu-chan: Now let's get to the fic! Enjoy the same crappy writing as usual! Oh and I noticed I made Al overuse the word brother lol he said it after almost every sentence. I'll try to not make that happen again XD. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Oh, almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or iCarly, Arakawa-sensei and Nick do!

Ed's Pov (once again):

"Holy shit…" I whispered to myself. We were at Carly's school, and once I opened the front door, my jaw dropped.

The halls were PACKED with a bunch of teenagers, most in groups talking, and some others running around for some reason. (Remember, Ed lived in Resembool, and was home-schooled most of the time, AND is in the military, so he is not used to seeing so many kids at once) Carly ignored all the chaos, and dragged me down to an office and talked to a man wearing a brown sweater. Carly introduced him as Principal Franklin.

"Hello, and what is your name young man?" he asked, a sincere smile on his face.

"Edward Elric, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Carly called last night and we made your class schedule to match hers so she can help you with anything, and perhaps even give you a tour!" he said, handing me a blue piece of paper with a color coated schedule. Wait what? What's with the multicolored paper? (They don't have different colored printer paper in Amestris, come to think of it, they don't have printer paper OR printers at that XD)

"Um, thanks." Suddenly, what sounded like a HUGE bell rang loudly in the hallways. I jumped up and took a fighting stance.

Carly and Principal Franklin both raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you two better get to class!" the man said. I relaxed a little, but not completely. Something about this place was creeping me out. These people seem a little too… nice.

"Okay! Thanks Principal Franklin!" Carly exclaimed. She turned to me.

"Let's go!" She pulled at my jacket and dragged me out the door.

I sighed; this was going to be a loongg day…

* * *

><p>I yawned. I exited out of homeroom, Carly following close behind. She told me where my locker was… some sort of cabinet type thing to put my stuff in (the homeroom teacher was happy enough to provide me with all the supplies I needed). It was next to Sam's, and hers was right next to Carly's.<p>

I took all of my books and notepaper and shoved it into the locker. I closed it and… when no one was looking, alchemically locked it. I wasn't too sure if people here knew about alchemy, since most here were clueless about pretty much everything, considering the fact that every single person who was called on to answer a question was WAY off. Anyway, Carly and the others were motioning me to walk with them to our next class. As the four of us walked down the hall I heard people whispering.

"Hey, isn't that the random guy from the episode of iCarly last night?" a blonde girl said.

iCarly? What is that?

"I don't know, but he looks pretty familiar… I think I _have_seen that guy before!" the girl next to her replied.

They know me? Since when? I have never seen those people in my life!

I decided to ignore them, and walked faster to class. It was Language Arts I think.

I wonder what Al and that Colonel Bastard are up to…

Back to third person

While Carly and Ed were at school, Spencer, Al, and Roy were at the apartment, sitting on the couch and relaxing. Roy and Al were staring at what they seemed to think was a big black box. (Whoever can guess what it is gets a cookie LOL most likely everyone will XD)

Spencer raised an eyebrow. Did they not know where the remote was? (I bet you know now if you didn't b4 XD) He motioned to the table in front of them and said, "The remote's right there if you want to watch somethin' then… yeah. And if you need anythin' I'll be in the shower so just… yell at me or something."

He exited the room. Al whispered to the Colonel, "This place is really weird. And what did Spencer mean by "remote?"

"I don't know… did he mean this one?" Roy said as he reached for a rectangular black box with a bunch of colorful buttons on it and held it in his hand. He clicked on the small red button that read, "on." Suddenly, the black box flashed a bunch of different colors. Al and Roy stared at the screen in awe as it showed a cartoon sponge and starfish _TALKING_to each other about a _box_… (Television these days PFFTT XD)

"C-colonel… what is this?" Al stammered as he asked the question.

"I have no idea… how is this possible?" He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked towards the screen and tapped on the glass.

"This sounds very absurd… but do you think there are actually people in there or something?" Al asked, very confused and baffled.

"I highly doubt that, Alphonse. I think this is being broadcasted from somewhere, kind of like how radios works?"

"Maybe, but how do they get the images on the screen?"

"I don't know, maybe we can ask Spencer when he gets out of the shower. Meanwhile, let's just figure out how to use this."

_**~* 20 minutes later*~**_

"Okay, I think I got it." Al said, "These arrows are for going through the different channels, and this little button is for information about the channel, and these numbers are there for you to type in the channel number you want." He said as he pointed at the buttons.

"Now let's try it." Roy said.

Al pressed the "up" arrow and changed the channel. The screen was black for about 3 seconds before the channel appeared. Suddenly, loud music filled the room:

"'_**CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT!  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike!<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night!  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"<strong>_

The two Amestrians were terrified, and as a result, fell backwards off the couch and made contact with the hard floor.

"OW!" Roy yelled out. "What the hell!"

Spencer heard the noise. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and ran to the living room, where he saw a pissed off Colonel and Al sprawled on the floor. He walked towards them.

"Hey! Are you guys' o-" His words trailed off as he tripped on Al (Rather, the huge spiky thingies on Al's armor.) He fell face first and landed on top of him, knocking his helmet off…

Kasu-chan: Does this count as a cliffy?

Ed: I guess so…

Sam and Freddie: What the heck both of us weren't even in this!

Kasu-chan: Be patient, you will be sooner or later… maybe

Carly and Al: *sigh* REVIEW!

Kasu-chan: And remember, if you guessed what the "black box of mystery" is YOU GET A COOKIE! ANNNDDDDD if you review you get a bonus gift which I will give you in the NEXT chapter. (and I PROMISE I won't take as long as I did last time, so please review so I know ur still reading XD) If I get 5 reviews I'll update! SO DOOO ITTTTT~

'Til next time! Seeya!~

-Kasu-chan

**A/N: End chapter. Thank Arceus I barely had to edit this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be released. Also, please realize that my computer is nine years old.**


	5. Horror is the Internet's middle name

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated sooner. Here's the fifth chapter. I'm sorry it's shorter than the other ones.**

**Previously on Ed and the Mysterious World of iCarly:**

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Carly called last night and we made your class schedule to match hers so she can help you with anything, and perhaps even give you a tour!" he said, handing me a blue piece of paper with a color coated schedule. Wait what? What's with the multicolored paper?

"Um, thanks." Suddenly, what sounded like a HUGE bell rang loudly in the hallways. I jumped up and took a fighting stance.

Carly and Principal Franklin both raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you two better get to class!" the man said. I relaxed a little, but not completely. Something about this place was creeping me out. These people seem a little too… nice.

"Okay! Thanks Principal Franklin!" Carly exclaimed. She turned to me.

"Let's go!" She pulled at my jacket and dragged me out the door.

I sighed; this was going to be a loongg day…

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that the random guy from the episode of iCarly last night?" a blonde girl said.<p>

iCarly? What is that?

"I don't know, but he looks pretty familiar… I think I _have _seen that guy before!" the girl next to her replied.

They know me? Since when? I have never seen those people in my life!

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT!<br>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike!  
>You know it's thriller, thriller night!<br>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"_**

The two Amestrians were terrified, and as a result, fell backwards off the couch and made contact with the hard floor.

"OW!" Roy yelled out. "What the hell!"

Spencer heard the noise. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and ran to the living room, where he saw a pissed off Colonel and Al sprawled on the floor. He walked towards them.

"Hey! Are you guys' o-" His words trailed off as he tripped on Al (Rather, the huge spiky thingies on Al's armor.) He fell face first and landed on top of him, knocking his helmet off…

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

After Spencer freaked out about Alphonse having no body, and being explained to since they could no longer hide it from Spencer, all was quiet in the living room. That is, until Spencer broke the silence.

"…So you don't have a body, because of some freak accident (1)?"

"Yes. Spencer, could I ask you to keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"So, I guess I should keep this a secret from Carly, Freddie, and Sam?"

"Yes, please."

Spencer sighed.

"Well, there's something I may need to explain to you."

"…!"

"…!"

"You see, Carly, Sam, and Freddie work a Internet series called "iCarly"…unfortunately, you guys were on it last night."

"…"

"…What is the internet?"

"Oh…well, it's…it's…this." He gestured towards the computer, turning it on and going on to the Internet browser. He began to go to icarly . com, and showed them the video. At first they thought '_What the…? It's like that box! But…it's also different. I wonder how the "internet" works…?_'. Then, the horror flashed across their eyes as realization dawned on them. If the box and the internet were available in every home…oh crap indeed. The color drained from their faces.

"So you are implying everyone who watched that saw us?" Mustang asked, not comfortable with the situation at hand.

'_This is bad. We'll need to inform FullMetal._'

Ed's POV

I'm almost done with school for the day. I've noticed everyone seems to think I'm a teacher's pet…well, except for many of the girls and a few of the guys, because, I quote: "The new kid Edward is 'The Most Handsome Intellectual'.". Luckily, I've had experience with this before. So whenever I see a fan hoard coming near me, I just run quickly and quietly to the Janitor's closet.

Ahah (2) …I'm tired. Just this last class left-

_Unh...!_ (3)

This feeling…it's like impending doom…! But where is it coming fro-

"Ed, are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality as I heard Freddie's voice. He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a sense that something bad is going to happen…maybe it already has."

"Oh, I get that a lot, too. Mostly when around my mother…"

Jeez, she must be like Teacher.

"Well then, let's go to class, shall we?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Freddie isn't so bad…

**A/N: **

**(1)-They hadn't explained what really happened.**

**(2)-That's the word I will use when a character yawns.**

**(3)-**That's the word I will use when a character is surprised/shocked.****

**Please review. It would really help to keep me aware of errors, or plot holes, and would also encourage me to write the rest of this fic. Faving and alerting are nice and all (Thanks for the faves and alerts my many, many friends!), but reviews make me really happy! Even flames. But thanks for reading. Next time on Dragonba-I mean, Ed and the mysterious World of iCarly, Ed's fears are confirmed!**


End file.
